red_shift_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Y
Doctor Y, AKA Doctor Why? Why? Whyyyyy? Aaaaagh! The creature known as Doctor Y is one of the most famous, and sometimes feared, doctor in the known galaxy. They are a last resort as you have to be really desperate and fatally injured in order to need its services, but it is hardly ever unsuccessful. Physical Attributes Appearance It is easiest to describe Doctor Y as an exaggerated spider, it is a large, spindly arachnid creature and no other examples of its kind have been located. It has very sharp mandibles and several pairs of eyes, nobody's really paying enough attention to count them. It uses the sharp, precise, scalpel-like blades at the end of its limbs to do surgery, something very discouraging to patients. Strengths Nobody knows much about the mysterious Doctor Y but it is a brilliant surgeon and has even been known to bring people back from the dead. Its methods however mean that only the most desperate would consider hiring them, that and the fact that it is quite expensive. It has been in a lot of battlefields during its career and has been seen to be an incredible fighter. It fights the same way it does surgery, the only difference being it doesn't put them back together again. Surgical Methods It, like many people, likes to deal with big problems by separating them into smaller problems. Literally. Many patients have woken from surgery and looked at their body... laying on the other side of the room. It doesn't use anesthetic and prefers to just knock out the patients with brute force. It doesn't often use chemicals and medicine unless it's especially extreme surgeries. Despite all this it hardly ever fails, and since nobody except them and the patient are allowed in the room nobody else knows how he does it. Personality Doctor Y can't talk but can understand most languages, it is assumed to be very intelligent, especially in surgical methods, but since it can't communicate nobody knows. While many scientists have attempted to find out more about its species it has not allowed them and will fight viciously to avoid capture. Despite its fearsome appearance it must have a very selfless view of the world as it helps anybody in need, and instead of asking for money as payment, it merely requires something valuable to the patient. History Doctor Y was originally designated Creature Y when it was picked up by Newton Labs on an abandoned spaceship. It was considered to be just an odd creature and put into the cages with the other abnormal creatures that Newton Labs find. But its true potential was discovered when one of the beasts attacked a scientist and ripped of their limbs, Doctor Y managed to get out of its cage in order to save the scientist's life, and they ended up better than before. From then Doctor Y was hired by many organisations as a surgeon but eventually it decided to be neutral and began helping anyone who needed it. It now flies the galaxy in its ambulance spaceship going to major battlefields and attacks in order to save the mortally wounded.